


Rain Falling

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Rain Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rain Falling

Rain Falling: A poem by Cheryl Ross  
Comments welcome:  


#  RAIN FALLING

I need to be with you  
burrowed in deep  
hiding in the safest corner of your heart  
wrapped in warmth and sleep  


I need to drift within your arms  
covered in the sound of heavy rain  
falling like lonely tears  
against the sullen window pane  


Search me with your knowing hands  
smooth away my fear  
pour your comfort into me  
flood away my care  
scatter kisses over me  
like stars upon the night  
turn my sorrow in your hands  
heal my wary soul and make it right.  


* * *


End file.
